dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anno1404
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message Thnx Hey I'm from the other Wiki. I guess you saw that message. Um... thanks for changing the background for the book pictures, that's pretty much it.--LovesWiki Thanks! Thanks, glad to hear it! I just got back from my freshman orientation for college...so tiring but so much fun. I gotta nap now...couldnt get into our dorms until 2am since there was no power (no ac, elevators were out - its a high rise! - bathrooms PITCH black..lol) I'll check back later in the evening! Aren't photos fun lol --Mistertrouble189 21:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture Master Hey, so you got experience with picture editing and such. I just adopted a wiki and I need some help...could you make this image's text white, and the background black? Basically inverting it right (negative mode or w.e)? That'd be appreciated. Thanks, Mistertrouble189 06:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks, talk to you then, Mistertrouble189 06:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Slight change in request: two versions of the image, one with white text, black background, then another version with white text, transparent background. Thanks, Mistertrouble189 06:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Little Italy Of Horror! Said to post if ya could help with anything, and I could use some help writing, it's just a thought at the moment, a little dim glow in my brain, but hows 'bout the mafia, mixed with the undead? Imagine a captain and a few soldiers trying to take over in the middle of a rotting seige! But the main thing is, mafia and zombies, help if you want, do what you want! Tell me what you got, for now, I'm goin back to surfin the Wikia, Mafia Mettaur 02:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The Rising. Only read up to finding out about Wrom, as I want there to be surprise when I read the novel, but it seems very promising, hope to get my claws on it when I can! And if you think it's a good idea, The Family stuck in the middle of Zed-Day, then help out! Hey, maybe make yer own extension of the family, write what happens to them! Or you could just help me make this one story I'm workin' on over 'ere. I'm in the webcomics thing, workin' on dat, after I get it written up, maybe I can find an artist too, y'know? Mafia Mettaur 13:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 Stores, ahead of schedule. Why not examine the video-footage of the gameplay, and look for which items are in which stores? See a katana somewhere, put that there can be katanas found there! If you see there are dice, then list dice for that store! You get what I mean? Why not try on that, not leave those stores blank, eh? Mafia Mettaur 13:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Laser Sword? This weapon is blank, and since you seem to be the main editor here, thought I'd tell ya. Also, how are the small chainsaws the best if the laser sword is also supposed to be the best? Mafia Mettaur 16:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Thanks for the medal, I'll be sure to keep contributing when I can! You'll be seeing more from me later, for now I have to find a image for the foam hand. Mafia Mettaur 20:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) DR2 Weapons I went through a bunch of videos of gameplay and noted down all the weapons seen in them; that's how I managed to compile that (as of yet still incomplete) list. Also, the "zombie eater" is correctly named the Porta-Mower according to the official website. --Ciwey 20:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Internet isn't the only source. I remember I got some gaming magazines. Maybe they have stuff that the web doesn't...I'm going to scan 'em through, see if I find any combos or anything like that. Also, why was the forum deleted? Was it getting out of hand or something? Mafia Mettaur 22:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Undead Psychopaths? In a trailer for Dead Rising, the first, I saw Officer Jo Slade as a zombie. So the bosses can be zombies? And if so, why are there no pictures of them? Sorry if this post makes no sense, or very little of it, but my head has been scrambled by the heat. So, zed bosses? Mafia Mettaur 23:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Prisoners & The Cult That's most likely probably true. On the other wiki, we just left it blank, but I'd bet my $ that they last until the Special Forces come by. --Mistertrouble189 23:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Request for inverted logo Thank you very much, I appreciate it. I've saved it and uploaded it to the other wiki. --Mistertrouble189 01:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Bold text Did it work Did it work? Did you get the message I left you on the DR wiki? --Mistertrouble189 05:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: References For the most part, I tested it myself - the cases are independent of scoops, so it's pretty obvious that Brad and Isabela don't count in the eight survivor limit. As for Tad... while doing Saint runs, I very often tend to have Jonathan, Brett, Alyssa, Debbie, Mindy, Paul, Gil, and Leroy when taking on Photographer's Pride, and after rescuing Tad that makes 9. Reasoning with how the scoop system works and how Photographer's Pride is pre-activated ahead of time after completing Photo Challenge would be how I came to that conclusion. --Ciwey 18:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Escort Tips Aye, you had something we lacked so I used yours as a template. Other users pitched in and changed it around. Also, I was hanging around in Paradise Plaza on the first day (without ever getting the Cut From the Same Cloth scoop) and at around 8pm, I went to get OJ from Colombian Roastmasters. Upon entering, I see a man scream and drop dead. Then I realize it was Kent. Weird. No Health bar or anything, just dropped dead when I walked in. --Mistertrouble189 20:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Jackpot! Here is a bunch of Combo weapons, found on another wikia. http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Combined_Weapons Mafia Mettaur 21:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Picture Requests. You said since I had become a very active person here, that I could request screenshots? Well, I thought it might help if we could get pictures of the survivors as zombies, and add it to their profile. I don't know if it helps or not, but it feels like it's part of their info. Also, maybe I can work on the backgrounds of survivors? Is that alright with you? Mafia Mettaur 23:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Gordon The Handi-Capped Zombie? In the pic, it looks like his right arm is missing. Is it actually gone, or bent behind him? Also, how do I add a barnstar to my page? And thank you very much for helping me start my time here!Mafia Mettaur 00:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hehe, thanks. It was a bit tedious (zoom, strain to read the title, pause game, type into laptop, repeat). I did the same for Cam's Camera and Child's Play. Thought it'd be neat to add all the merchandise and such onto store pages, if the Devs put in time to be detailed, why can't we? So I'm doing just that, we're encyclopedias, so lets get everything DR has to offer! I was gonna make a chart, but I haven't mastered that yet, so I'll rely on you for help :) Right now I have everything as a collapsible list but the bullets in the way they are right now can look a little weird, esp on my Players and Cam's Camera pages. --Mistertrouble189 01:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *The books is going to be insane...lol I'll wait until I learn how to do a chart before I tackle that. Just doing other stores in the PP right now. About to try out the Kent thing, and then take note on when Above the Law starts. --Mistertrouble189 01:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Yup, I got all of the toys in Child's Play (which is probably the same in Ye Olde Toybox, give or take a few) And yes I meant table XD. For Cam's Camera, I'd like a two-column table, one for Product Type and then Product Name. Simple. --Mistertrouble189 01:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::*Any way to make the lines visible? Doesn't show up with our background. Jill's Sandwiches --Mistertrouble189 02:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::*Sweet, thank you very much. I'm sitting in the restroom (in-game..lol) waiting for Sept 20, noon. Right now it's 3:15am. Think I'll pass the time by killing survivors and watching DR2 videos! --Mistertrouble189 03:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Panorama Perfect, got all of the Ripper's Blades stuff and some of the Hideout stuff. Thanks, Mistertrouble189 05:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Limited Help. Sorry Anno, but I can't get times and such at the moment. I've kinda lost the cables for my Xbox, and by lost I mean one of my siblings thinks it's funny to hide them, and then he forgot where they were. Little brothers, eh? However, I still have my computer, so I can still scan the web for info and such. So I'll still help, but it's kinda limited now. Mafia Mettaur 18:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Clear Quality. Thought, should we get the videos for psychopaths and such in the day-time? In Cletus's video we have it's night-time, can't see a thing, saw a video in day-time, it's detailed and I know what I'm seein', get what I'm sayin'? Mafia Mettaur 18:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Black Circles on Pylons. Maybe it's hair? Like a hair bun that is passing through the pylon? Has this happened with zombies that are bald? OR ones with hair, maybe it's that. Mafia Mettaur 21:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Smoothies! Someof the mixed drinks are blank, and the invincibility one has no pic. Just thought you should know, if we are trying to fill things in. Can't add details if there ain't anything there yet, eh? Mafia Mettaur 21:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Survivors *Ashamed* I've been neglecting that list a little, more into my own list O.O I'll get to updating the article list now. Thanks for the heads up. I've also took what you said about the category into consideration. --Mistertrouble189 21:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *TBH, I dunno where the names Susanna Williams and Andy Godd came from. A user created those pages, claiming to have a source from Capcom. I emailed the user and left a message on his page, but got no answer. Meh. Really wanted to know. We've renamed those articles on the wiki to more appropriate names, but I guess I didn't change it on my list yet (may not, I'm so used to those names heh)! And thanks =D Ash came up with the new list format, though I'm not a big fan of it. I find mine easier to deal with. I'll probably make a suggestion on the talk page and see which style users prefer. --Mistertrouble189 21:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, it's a shame. We kept them anyway as they're survivors and somewhat notable. --Mistertrouble189 22:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Fixing the scoop template I wasn't sure what that does. I tried it but nothing seemed to have changed? --Mistertrouble189 19:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 3 images Hey!!! Those pictures are from the official DR2 site. http://deadrising-2.com/us/features Go to "Weapons" and there they are. Hope it helped. User:Nickjaro